Oil flow controls, vaporizer pan and burner pot for waste oil heaters.
In burning waste oil problems have been encountered in controlling the feed rate of oil to the burner pot to maintain the temperature within the desired range. Merely controlling the level of oil in the vaporizer pan is not satisfactory on many occasions when various waste oils are used since the different batches of oil have different caloric values, vary in viscosity and have varying amounts of water in the oil, and changes in the amount of draft result in a change in the rate of burning. Further, wear in the oil feed pump results in a change of the rate of oil pumped.
Additionally in burning waste oil there is a build up of residue (unburnt materials) that collect in the bottom of the vaporizer pan. As a result the effective level of oil in the pan varies and thus unless the amount of build up or residue is taken into consideration, with conventional controls the control of level of oil in the pan does not result in the desired control of heating. Further, due to the build up of residue in the pan, the pan has to be cleaned relatively frequently. However, with conventional vaporizer pans the task of cleaning the pan has been relatively difficult, particularly in view of the tendency for the residue to relatively firmly adhere to the bottom of the pan.
Also with conventional waste oil heaters problems have been encountered in proper burning of waste oil which results in environmental problems.
In order to minimize and/or overcome problems such as the above, this invention has been made.